Diario
by Pami Li
Summary: Sakura escribe en su diario todo lo que le sucede en el transcurso de unos meses. Una vida con un triste final. Oneshot.


¡Hola!  
Este es uno de esos fic's que haces en menos de una hora. Esta historia en realidad la habia hecho con otros personajes, pero para poder colocarla aqui decidi meter a los personajes de CCS.  
El dia en que escribi esto me sentia tan triste que decidi escribir lo que queria a realizarlo en mi.  
Nos vemos.

* * *

**Diario **

**29 Octubre  
Mi hermano Tôya me acaba de regalar este diario, dice que debo de gastar mi tiempo en escribir, esta algo loco lo se, pero ¡así es él!.  
Mi nombre es Sakura, tengo 18 años y voy en Universidad. Y como la idea de mi hermano no me parece tan descabellada ya que me gusta escribir, lo haré aquí. Además no pierdo nada. Te llamare Diario, si ya se que no es nada original pero ya que.**

**15 de Noviembre  
Diario.**

**El día de hoy Tomoyo me invito a ir a la fiesta de un amigo suyo, Syaoran se llama, así que después de hacerme mucho del rogar, acepte. Al parecer será divertido, no tengo idea de cómo será su amigo, pero según lo he visto de lejos me parece interesante y hasta atractivo. Tal vez por eso es que vaya.**

**20 de Noviembre  
Diario.**

**Tomoyo esta loca... si ¡loca!. Solo a ella se le ocurre decirle a Syaoran que me parece atractivo, tenia que ser ella, jamás debí de decirle. Me dio tanta pena cuando nos paramos frente a él, nos presento y luego salió con un "Sakura dice que le pareces atractivo". La verdad es que él se soltó riendo, pero yo me he de haber puesto rojísima. Ya me las pagara esa Tomoyo.**

**29 de Noviembre  
Diario.**

**Hoy fue la fiesta de Syaoran, vaya que asistió mucha gente, al parecer es mas popular de lo que pensé. Aun así casi no pude acercarme a él, todas las chicas acapararon su atención pero yo no vi que les pusiera mucha atención, excepto a una... Meiling, no me llevo con ella, pero me parece que se lleva muy bien con ella. ¿Por qué escribo esto? No lo se... solo se que quería hacerlo.**

**12 de Diciembre  
Diario.**

**Mi hermano dice que estoy enamorada de Syaoran, que porque hablo mucho de él, pero ¡no lo conozco!. ¿Cómo podría estar enamorada de alguien a quien no conozco?. Dice muchas tonterías. Ahora que recuerdo, el día de hoy Tomoyo menciono que Meiling es la mejor amiga de Syaoran. Tal vez ya me estoy traumando un poco con esto.**

**15 de Diciembre  
Diario.**

**Hoy un tipo se me acerco preguntado mi nombre, yo le respondí pero no se ni porque lo hice, Naoko se soltó riendo me dijo que ya me andaba consiguiendo galán. Si... absolutamente comprobado, estoy rodeado de locos y rarezas. Todo el mundo cree en el amor y peor aun, en que yo amare.**

**20 de Diciembre  
Diario.**

**Falta poco para Navidad, creo que le regalare algo a Syaoran, nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, aunque la verdad casi no hablo con él, Meiling casi nunca lo deja solo... hasta parece su novia y eso me molesta un poco. ¿Crees que una camisa sea buena idea para un regalo? No tengo idea de que le regalare...**

**28 de Diciembre  
Diario.**

Al final le termine regalando un juego que quería, no estaba tan caro, lo que si es que tuve que buscar por cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarlo. ¡Imagínate buscar un juego popular el 22 de Diciembre! Eso si que fue una aventura total, al final pude comprarlo y se lo di. Me agradeció con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa. Eso te hace sentir muy bien.

**05 de Enero  
Diario.**

**El día de hoy me siento algo extraña. He descubierto la razón del porque Meiling se la pasa pegada a él... ¡esta enamorada! Si, de él. Se me hacia bastante extraño. Solo que no creas que lo investigue o algo así, no... la escuche cuando se lo decía a Tomoyo, me quede petrificada. Según se él lo sabe desde hace 2 meses, pero entonces ¿por qué no son novios?**

**10 de Enero  
Diario.**

**Hoy hable bastante con Syaoran y por fin encontré a alguien que tiene la misma idea que yo, el amor no sirve ni para él ni para mi. Cada quien tiene sus razones pero es simple, somos así y así seremos. La verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando hable sobre eso con él, lo conocí mas y de paso supe la razón del porque no es novio de Meiling. ¡Ya lo considero un buen amigo!**

**14 de Enero  
Diario.**

**¡Feliz Cumple Takashi! Ja... se que no lo leerá, pero no se tenia ganas de ponerlo, Takashi es mi mejor amigo y me llevo súper con él, aunque últimamente estamos distanciados. Lo extraño un poco, aun así le hable por teléfono para desearle un feliz día. Además de eso el día de hoy estuve la mayor parte del día con Syaoran, no se como es que logre separarlo de Meiling.**

**23 de Enero  
Diario.**

**El día de hoy estoy triste. No he podido ver a Syaoran durante tres días seguidos, o mínimo no a solas. Hace un rato lo vi caminando en la escuela con Meiling, iban muy felices y se estaban riendo, la verdad hacen bonita pareja...**

**10 de Febrero  
Diario.**

**Ya esta cerca otra fecha para regalar cosas. En esta ocasión solamente daré cartas, mi dinero esta muy escaso. Aun así le haré un bonito retrato a mis mejores amigos, dibujare sus rostros y se los daré, supongo que solo le haré a Tomoyo, Naoko, Takashi y claro... a Syaoran.**

**14 de Febrero  
Diario.**

**El día por fin termino, recibí 15 regalos, un record... el año pasado fueron 10. No se que les hace pensar que con regalos pueden comprar a la gente.  
Claro que el que se lleva el premio de mayor cantidad de regalos fue Syaoran, recibió 25... si 25 regalos, Meiling le regalo un juego que quería, si ese hombre adora los juegos, y creo que un álbum de fotos de los dos. Cuando vio el mío le encanto, o eso fue lo que me dijo.**

**23 de Febrero  
Diario.**

**Hoy cumple años el novio de mi hermano, Tôya, la verdad me cae bien pero me encanta molestarlo... es que es tan tonto. Tôya me regaña por eso, pero ya que. Estoy algo triste, el día de hoy vi a Syaoran y a Meiling tomados de la mano.**

**03 de Abril  
Diario.**

**¡Odio mi vida! El día de hoy estaba platicando con Syaoran, cuando paso un grupo de chicos corriendo detrás de mí, y como yo estaba parada de una forma extraña, me empujaron y perdí el equilibrio. Fui a dar a los brazos de Syaoran y al mirarlo me di cuenta que nuestros rostros habían quedado muy cerca el uno del otro. ¡Odio mi vida!**

**12 de Abril  
Diario.**

**No he dejado de pensar en Syaoran, y cuando le conté eso a Tôya me ha dicho que en verdad estoy enamorada de él. Jamás me he enamorado, jamás lo he sentido, no se que tengo, pero aun así no me gusta. Me siento como una estúpida.**

**18 de Abril  
Diario.**

**Si, así es, me enamore y ya lo comprobé. Justo ayer me plantee la idea de ver si en realidad me había enamorado y con lo comprobé. Sucede que vi a Syaoran a lo lejos y empecé a sentirme muy extraña, como demasiado feliz y entonces llego Meiling por detrás de él y lo abrazo, sentí unos celos, tanto que ganas de ir a matarla no me faltaban. Lo peor vino cuando no se como ellos dos se dieron un pequeño beso. ¡Se besaron! Y no son novios, o eso creo... pero ¡se besaron! Y yo... me sentí fatal.**

**22 de Abril  
Diario.**

**¿Alguna vez debes de romper la felicidad de alguien? Supongo que no, y eso es lo que yo no haré. No la romperé... el día de hoy hable con Syaoran, no lo había hecho y lo primero que me dijo es que él y Meiling eran novios, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos lentamente, le desee suerte y me excuse diciendo que tenia mucho que hacer. No, no debo decirle que estoy enamorada de él, por fin nos hemos dado cuenta los dos de que no somos de hielos y si podemos amar, no puedo confundirlo mas.**

**02 de Mayo  
Diario.**

**Lo veo día a día y cuando hablo con él me quedo en las nubes, lo amo y de eso no existe duda. Pero no puedo decirlo y no... no lo diré. Naoko me dijo que lo hiciera pero ¡esta loca¿cómo cree que yo voy a hacer eso? Me siento mal, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¡Ah si! El día de hoy escuche como Meiling le gritaba a todo el mundo que amaba a Syaoran y en mi mente apareció un "yo también".**

**15 de Mayo  
Diario.**

El día de hoy, no se ni como puedo escribir... él... él... ¡oh Dios¿por qué siempre destruyes todo? Syaoran esta en el hospital.

**22 de Mayo  
Diario.  
Todo termino. Mínimo ya no sufrirá los dolores que le provoco. Meiling se siente culpable, ella estuvo frente a él cuando recibió el impacto, juro que haré que se pudra en la cárcel el tipo que lo atropello. ¡Lo juro!**

**15 de Junio  
Diario.**

**Hoy fui a su lugar de reposo. Lo extraño tanto... mis ojos no han parado de derramar lagrimas, hasta en la escuela de pronto me pongo a llorar. Meiling y yo estamos desechas, aunque creo que yo siento un gran remordimiento que ella no, jamás le dije lo que sentía por él. Justo en la mañana vi como Meiling de pronto se dejo caer en medio del patio, yo fui por ella, la comprendo demasiado bien.**

**24 de Junio  
Diario.**

**Hoy es cumpleaños de Tomoyo, lo celebramos en su casa, Meiling y yo estábamos algo mas animadas, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, creo que Syaoran hubiera querido eso. Ya sabe mi secreto y ella solo se limito a sonreírme y abrazarme.**

**20 de Junio  
Diario.**

**Hace 7 meses lo conocí¿cómo es posible que tanto haya pasado? Me enamore de él y él ya no esta. Lo extraño demasiado, aun en mis sueños lo veo sonreír y estar a mi lado. No me imagino como se sentirá Meiling cuando esta sola.**

**03 de Agosto  
Diario.**

**Ya lo decidí, no me importan los demás, solo él así que me despido de ti como lo he hecho de otras gentes, lo dije algo en secreto pero que mas da, se que te leerán y todos sabrán mi secreto y si, lo he de decir de nuevo. Amo a Syaoran y me voy con él. Adiós.**


End file.
